WO 2010/037 810 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a sensor having a sensor circuit which is connected to a wiring carrier, called a base element, during production of the sensor. During production of the sensor circuit, the wiring carrier is held in a holding frame, called a belt, and integrally forms a so-called leadframe with the latter.